12 Days of Inuyasha
by Clear Shadow
Summary: You've hear the 12 days of X-mas and even the 12 PAINS of x-mas but the 12 days of Inuyasha??? PG-13 for some naughty words.


The 12 Days of Inuyasha

************************************************************************

 Disclaimer: I own Chiyumi. Sharpsnout owns Ashi. In fact I forgot to ask to borrow him. Sorry Kris-Chan!! So uhhh…can I use him?

************************************************************************

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me… Inuyasha stuck up in a tree….

Inuyasha: Somebody wanna get me down?

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Two Shukusens… 

Ashi: What the Hell is a Shukusen?

Chiyumi: ::whips out metal-edged fan::

Ashi: Oh. Them.

**…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…**

Inuyasha: No really, I want down.

On the third day if Christmas my true love gave to me…Three half-bred demons… 

Ashi: Who me?

Chiyumi: You, Inuyasha-kun and me.

Ashi: Got it.

**…two Shukusens…**

Chiyumi: I love my battle fans.

**…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…**

Inuyasha: LET ME DOWN!!!

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Four subdue words… 

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: ::slams into nearest branch four consecutive times, but remains in tree::

…three half-bred demons… 

Chiyumi: And those are the best kind!

…two Shukusens… 

Kagome: Ooo! Can I have one?

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: *_*

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Inuyasha: *_*

…four subdue words…

Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: ::slam, slam, slam, slam::

...three half-bred demons…

Ashi: Not by choice!

Chiyumi: Oh shut up.

…two Shukusens…

Chiyumi: Maybe I can cut Inuyasha-kun down with one…

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: ::waking up:: Ow…it burns…

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Six crap shot arrows…

Kagome: I'll get him down! ::Fires arrows nearly taking out an eye::

Inuyasha: ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME OR WHAT?!?!

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Inuyasha: Whaddya mean 'five blades of blood'? I ain't bleedin'!

…four subdue words…

Kagome: Si- ::mouth is covered::

…three half-bred demons…

Chiyumi: You're welcome Inuyasha-kun!

…two Shukusens…

Ashi: I still think you should cut him down.

Chiyumi: I would 'cept we're only half way through the song.

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: WHAT?!?

Chiyumi: :: shrug::

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Seven Tetsusaigas slashing…

Inuyasha: That's it! I'll cut my_self_ outta this damn tree! ::Tries to reach sword and fails::

…six crap shot arrows…

Kagome: Lemme try again.

Inuyasha: NO!!

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Inuyasha: I'M NOT BLEEDIN'

…four subdue words…

Chiyumi: After the eight sits you'd think you were just a _little_ bloody.

…three half-bred demons…

Inuyasha: Shut up Chiyumi.

…two Shukusens…

Chiyumi: ::throws Shukusen at him and almost takes off his head:: Oops…missed.

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: Are _all_ the females in this stupid song trying to kill me?

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love  gave to me…Eight naked women…

Miroku: WHERE?!?!?!

…seven Tetsusaigas slashing…

Chiyumi: And who allowed _them_ here?

…six crap shot arrows…

Naked Woman #3: We're just….y'know…here.

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Chiyumi: ::digs claws into left arm::

…four subdue words…

Miroku: N-n-now Chiyumi d-do you _really_ need to look at those lovely young ladies like that?

…three half-bred demons…

Ashi: Go Chiyumi, _GO!!_

…two Shukusens…

Naked woman # 6: ::gul…ulp::

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: Hey! Remember me?

One the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Nine Myoga's sucking…

Myoga: I'm Myoga the flea, always a beast, never a burden! Er..

…eight naked women…

Myoga: What is Lady Chiyumi doing?

…seven Tetsusaigas slashing…

Inuyasha: She's gonna lay waste to the eight naked women.

…six crap shot arrows…

Miroku: You _really_ don't want t-

Chiyumi: Shut up.

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Chiyumi: DAMN RIGHT! BLADES OF BLOOD!!!!! ::naked women scatter::

…four subdue words…

Miroku: Wait! Come back!

…three half-bred demons…

Chiyumi: ::glare:: Chibi-monk-kun, I am warning you…

…two Shukusens…

Miroku: ::gulp:: I mean, no…_don't_ come back. Yes…stay…away.

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: Careful Yumi-chan, your jealousy's showing.

Chiyumi: Shut up. At least I'm not stuck up in a tree.

One the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Ten Shippo's teasing…

Shippo: HAHA!! Inuyasha's stuck in a tree!!

…nine Myoga's sucking…

Shippo: What a loooooooooooooooser!!!

…eight naked women…

Chiyumi: ::chasing down Miroku:: You perverted freak! You're DEAD!!!

…seven Tetsusaigas slashing…

Inuyasha: I'm going to kill you fox boy. ::Struggles to get Tetsusaiga, fails and winds up dropping the sword on Miroku, knocking him out::

…six crap shot arrows…

Shippo: Looooooooooooooooooooser!!!

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Chiyumi: Damn Inuyasha-kun. That's good aim.

…four subdue words…

Inuyasha: I wasn't aiming for him!

…three half-bred demons…

Chiyumi: Oh. Well good job anyway.

…two Shukusens…

Inuyasha: What did he do anyway?

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Chiyumi: Looked up my skirt…again.

One the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Eleven Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru: Hmm, Inuyasha stuck in a tree…

…ten Shippo's teasing…

Inuyasha: Aww, crap I'm screwed.

…nine Myoga's sucking…

Chiyumi: Sesshoumaru-sama!!! ::Flying glomp::

…eight naked women…

Sesshoumaru: Do you mind? I need to kill your brother.

…seven Tetsusaigas slashing…

Sesshoumaru: I mean look at him; it's a perfect shot.

…six crap shot arrows…

Chiyumi: Awww….but it's Christmas…can't ya just leave him?

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Shippo: Inuyasha's a looooooser!!

…four subdue words…

Chiyumi: You could always insult him like Shippo.

…three half-bred demons…

Sesshoumaru: ::Likes that idea::

…two Shukusens…

Sesshoumaru: So pathetic, Inuyasha, befitting a half-breed.

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Inuyasha: Shut up you.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…Twelve more Shikon Jewel shards…

Kagome: 12? That's all?

…eleven Sesshoumaru…

Ashi: Well 12 is better than none.

…ten Shippo's teasing…

Kagome: Yes I guess…

…nine Myoga's sucking…

Miroku: ::waking up:: Where's the naked women?

…eight naked women…

Chiyumi: They left remember?

…seven Tetsusaigas slashing…

Miroku: Oh yeah…

…six crap shot arrows…

Shippo & Sesshoumaru: ::Insulting Inuyasha like no tomorrow::

…FIVE BLADES OF BLOOD…

Inuyasha: Shut up will you?!?!

…four subdue words…

Kagome: Sit!

…three half-bred demons…

Inuyasha: ::falls out of tree::

…two Shukusens…

Inuyasha: Heh, heh, heh, C'mere Shippo!!!

…and Inuyasha stuck up in a tree…

Shippo: Uh-oh!! HALP!! ::Runs::

Inuyasha: ::Gives chase::

Chiyumi: ::grabs Sesshoumaru's arm:: You said you'd leave him Sesshoumaru-sama…

Ashi: 'Sides, the songs over.

Sesshoumaru: Oh…


End file.
